Solemn Stories
by Sweet Masochist
Summary: Historias solemnes.
1. Una copa de vino -Chapter One

Una copa de vino.

—Es tarde, Srta. Ives, deberíais marcharos, el carruaje os espera —dijo mientras sostenía la copa de vino a medio acabar. Un muchacho de cabellos negros como el carbón y brillantes como el diamante en bruto. Ojos atigrados y expresión tranquila. Pómulos marcados y rasgos tan finos como delicados. Su tez era pálida, y su piel tenia la misma apariencia que la seda.

Se giró dejando así pues de darle la espalda y asintió aunque sus verdaderos deseos eran quedarse allí hasta que amaneciera, o en el hipotético caso de que eso no sucediese, hasta la eternidad.

—Sí —agarró su abrigo y se lo colocó mientras el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada lasciva—. ¿Os incomoda mi presencia, Sr. Gray?

—En absoluto, señorita. Por el contrario, gozo de ella.

—Si eso fuese cierto no me hubiéseis recordado lo tarde que es —se giró, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa mientras se ajustaba los botones.

—No sería caballeroso por mi parte mentirle, señorita...

—¿Y sois vos un caballero? —alzó la ceja, acercándose a él.

—Lo soy cuando debo serlo. Con quien merece serlo.

—Os aseguro pues, Sr. Gray, que yo no merezco tal honor.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esas palabras, me temo.

—Nunca estáis conforme con nada, ¿no es cierto? Nunca habéis logrado saciar vuestra sed.

—No entiendo a qué os referís —eludió azorado, sosteniendo aún la copa de vino con su temblorosa mano.

—Sabéis perfectamente a qué me refiero —la mirada de ella le escrutaba a fondo, como si pudiese llegar hasta el fondo de su alma, o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella.

No bastaban muchos minutos para conseguir persuadir al muchacho, pues ya bien débil era en aquel aspecto. Se limitó a saborear el aroma que percibía de la piel de aquella mujer sin prestarle ahora atención a sus palabras. Posó sus finas manos en las mejillas de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Sois diferente de las demás.

—Y vos lo sabéis porque también lo sois —susurró cercana a sus labios como atrayéndolos con su voz cual sirena que interpreta una armonía para atraer a los marineros hacia la muerte.

—Una mujer como vos no podría ser como yo... Yo soy un monstruo, Srta. Ives —repasó con sus dedos pulgares las mejillas encendidas de la mujer, que le miraba con una intensa e inquisitoria mirada que desvelaba deseo.

—¿Acaso cree que los monstruos siempre son horrendos, Sr. Gray?... La planta más hermosa, el fruto más dulce, y la mujer más radiante, son siempre el veneno más dulce que el hombre pueda degustar.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron y él vio el monstruo que yacía en ella, y ella vio el monstruo que reinaba en él. Y ambos se condujeron a la perversión del otro, engrandeciendo sus pecados. El hombre de alma corrompida. La mujer de ojos azulinos y labios rojo carmesí. La lujuria y la libídine, el mal, junto al mal.

Y el diablo fue mujer para corromper al hombre, y el hombre fue embrujado por el poder de la corrupción que encerró el pincel en su retrato. La copa de vino despedazada ante sus pies, y en el reflejo, aquellas insidiosas criaturas.


	2. Insípida Tormenta -Chapter Two

**Insípida tormenta**

Frío. Oscuridad. Tormenta. Truenos. Y el llanto de una voz desesperada rogándome volver.

Mis pies aún no habían pisado el suelo envenenado de lágrimas de dolor y melancolía. Mis ojos de pestañas empapadas vigilaban desde aquel jardín adornado por la noche y recogido por la lluvia la ventana guardián de aquel sollozo. Dos relámpagos me hicieron compañía iluminando mis pupilas. Ella seguía allí, lamentándose sobre la colcha de su cama.

Y pude sentir el dolor desde donde me veía postrada. Y pude sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos. Y pude saborear el salino gusto de sus lloros como si fuesen mis labios ahora los suyos. Y la escuché suplicar, y la escuché recitando mi nombre, y entonces la tormenta pareció ralentizarse ante mis ojos. Pude ver entonces cada gota cayendo por su propio peso, pude ver con detenimiento y precisión cada detalle de aquel lugar, en aquel jardín, en aquel mundo.

Cerré los ojos entonces para poder sentir el roce del diluvio culpable de que mis ropajes se hallaran mojados.

Quedarme, acercarme. Huir, proseguir. Sí, no. Sí, no...

Mi muerto corazón actuó por mí, obligándome -o mejor dicho alentándome-, a hacer presencia en aquella habitación y acallar el lamento de su desolación que desde las profundidades del infierno me estaba martirizando. Y allí estaba ella, con aquel vestido de cuello de cisne que ocultaba una de las partes más suculentas de su ser, ofreciéndome rasgar tela por doquier. Y allí estaba su piel ardiente sobre el colchón y bajo su rostro empapado en lágrimas que escondían sus cabellos, ondulados, oscuros como la noche que nos acompañaba, ahora, a ambas.

—Señorita Ives —hice acto de presencia, mientras su mirada asustada y desgarrada me escrutaba al principio con paz y después con ira. Sus ojos azul celeste se esclarecieron empujados por el trueno que acababa de adornar la situación dándole a ella todo el protagonista.

Aquel azul eléctrico que se había proyectado en su pálida piel... En sus tan marcados pómulos. Me miraba con odio y desazón. Oh, sí, y lo pude sentir...

Se acercó a mí bruscamente con aquel mismo rostro repleto de enojo.

—Nadie os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí —me dijo.

—Ya sabéis que no lo necesito.

No contestó. No obtuvo palabra alguna, bien sabía ya que llevaba la razón. Que no me iría de allí a no ser que yo, y sólo yo desease hacerlo.

—Esta es mi casa y este mi dormitorio y os ordeno que os marchéis —decretó, señalando la puerta sin apartar la vista de mí.

—No he venido para marcharme tan pronto.

—No me importa para lo que hayáis venido. Sólo quiero que os larguéis de mis aposentos.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Volveré a escuchar vuestros lamentos desde el más recóndito lugar del Inframundo? Vuestros sollozos me traerán de nuevo hasta aquí con jaqueca —le repuse con algo de amargo humor.

Vanessa hizo una mueca de desagrado, bajando la mano, secándose las lágrimas que quedaban bajo sus ojos, a punto de secarse.

—No os quiero aquí. ¿No os parece suficiente razón?

—Me lo parecería si no hubiese escuchado cómo le gritabais al cielo mi nombre. Sabiendo que el cielo sería el último que acudiría a socorrer vuestro lamento si fuese el mío el que se está exclamando en lo alto de su negrura.

Vanessa retiró la mirada, con un gesto amargo.

—Si tanto anhelabais la soledad y tan segura estáis del rechazo de mi presencia, decidme —recité mientras me acercaba más a ella, sin importarme que sus pies retrocediesen al tiempo que los míos se arrimaban—, ¿por qué vuestro llanto sólo y "tan sólo" llamo al hecho de que en vuestra alma haya dejado de llover, se ha calmado cuando mi figura se ha aposentado bajo el dintel de vuestra puerta susurrando vuestro nombre?

—Venís aquí para engatusarme y hacerme creer que os importo cuando en realidad sólo me utilizáis y me acecháis por lo que soy. Ya me abandonasteis más veces antes, ¿qué me dice a mí que hoy no será otra noche más en la que prometéis cosas que ni vos misma estáis dispuesta a cumplir?

—No podéis confiar en las promesas de los seres que habitan en el averno porque están cimentados de mentiras y falacias.

—No quiero esto. No quiero que seres como tú permanezcan en mi vida...

—No puedes alterar el futuro que otros ya han escrito por ti, Vanessa —el dorso de mi dedo índice repasaba el borde de su mandíbula, dibujándola. Su piel era suave y estaba caliente... Demasiado caliente para la mía; fría, congelada y álgida, pero que ella tanto esperaba. Y de nuevo mis ojos, reflejándome en los suyos, en aquel azul celeste tan casto y al mismo tiempo tan impuro—. Miradme a los ojos y decidme que no deseáis esto.

—No deseo esto —mintió descaradamente, con una voz embelesada presa del embrujo de mi mirada.

—Es demasiado sencillo hipnotizaros...

—No quiero esto... —sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se acercaron a los míos, como flotando en el espacio del tiempo.

—No podéis negaros a la oscuridad cuando la pluma que trazó vuestra partida está manchada con el azufre del infierno...

—Callad pues este sinsentido prorrumpido por mis labios, puertas de mi aliento. Sellad pues con este legítimo beso, este castigo sin término al ineludible, atroz, e insidioso destino fruto del pecado.

Y mis labios se fundieron en los suyos plasmándose en un beso lujurioso, prohibido y condenado a cárceles ocultas en la oscuridad más abismal en la que ningún otro ser humano se haya atrevido jamás a habitar.


End file.
